


Good Boy

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Sad, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil tries so hard to be a good boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Another present for Punkrockgaia based on their fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/1066801

He is kneeling on the floor, shoulders hunched and head bowed like a good boy. He wants so desperately to be a good boy…even if Diego says he will never be a good boy. Kevin is the good boy. Kevin is always good and perfect and loved and played with and pampered and allowed to wear clothes and…

And Cecil is not perfect and he is not a good boy and he is not allowed to wear clothes.

He doesn’t lift his head up when he hears footsteps coming towards him. Bad boys look up at their owner’s faces and Cecil is trying to be a good boy. He flinches when Kevin runs a hand through his greasy and sweaty hair, keeping his eyes focused on the hardwood floor that serves as his bed.

He wants to be good. He wants so badly to be good…

Kevin mentions a bath and he shudders, closing his eyes to hide the tears that are starting to form. Baths always hurt. Diego gives him baths with a water hose and shampoo meant for Strexpets…

Cecil isn’t good enough for shampoo meant for  _humans_.

A leash is clipped to his collar and he stands up and follows after Kevin. He’s confused when Kevin doesn’t lead him outside to the hose and the harsh smelling shampoo and he trembles when he’s led into the bathroom…the bathroom Kevin and Diego use.

Kevin frowns when he’s suddenly forced to stop. He looks over his shoulder and sighs when he sees Cecil cowering in the doorway, unable to take another step forward. Kevin reaches out to the cowering pet, trying to make his voice as soft as possible to coax him inside, like an Intern who is too scared to go through re-education for the first time.

Cecil is scared and confused when Kevin talks gently to him. He’s bad and he doesn’t deserve nice things like clothes or sex that doesn’t hurt or Kevin speaking to him in a gentle way. He’s trembling and tears are falling down his cheeks but he’s eventually forced to step into the bathroom and guided into the tub.

Warm water is turned on as Kevin rolls up his shirt sleeves, sitting on the edge of the tub beside his pet. Cecil keeps his head bowed and he can’t stop his body from trembling as Kevin starts to wash him with  _soap_  and  _warm_  water. The soap doesn’t burn his skin or smell like chemicals. It smells like…peppermint. It makes Cecil’s chest start to hurt and soon he’s crying again, knowing that he doesn’t deserve this.

Kevin hums and coos softly, squeezing strawberry scented shampoo onto Cecil’s head, normally cruel and biting hands working through his hair in gentle circles. He’s trying to calm Cecil down. It’s not healthy for a pet to always be terrified. He wipes away his tears with a fresh washcloth and gives him an affectionate bite on his neck.

And then the bathroom door opens and soon there is screaming and shouting and Cecil  _knows_ he  _knows_  that this is  _his_  fault and he whimpers and places his hands over his ears, waiting for the blows to come down because he  _deserves_  them and Diego is furious at Kevin and Kevin is shouting and snarling at Diego and…

The door is slammed shut and Kevin snorts before he pulls the plug out of the tub. “Come on, pet. Time to get dry,” he whispers, pulling Cecil up onto his feet.

Cecil feels soft cloth being pressed against his shivering body and all he can do is stand there, his head bowed and his heart racing. He doesn’t understand why Kevin is doing this and he shudders and mewls when lips similar to his own are pressed to his mouth. He opens his mouth obediently and soon they are kissing and Kevin’s tongue is inside of his mouth and tasting him.

Kevin loves him. Kevin’s love hurts but sometimes…sometimes Kevin’s love doesn’t hurt physically and Cecil thinks for just a moment that perhaps he is a good boy after all.


End file.
